Girls, Gossip and George
by potterphilosepher
Summary: Just a little one shot, based during the twin's sixth year at Hogwarts. Companion piece to 'The Healing Heart of George Weasley' Two giggling girls discuss boys and life in the magical school. better than it sounds! or so i hope


**A/N: Hi everybody! this is a little one shot and companion piece for my story (the healing heart of George Weasley- please check it out and review it would mean alot) I own nothing but my two own characters- Faye and Darelle. I decided to write this, after uploading chapter 5 of my main story just to show yee all more about the dynamic between the two friends! Hope you enjoy! x**

Darelle Marguerite Moody was a misleading character, she was tall, slim yet had curves in the right places and really could be a model, not one person in Hogwarts could disagree with that, even if their where many that resented her. A lot.

Most were jealous girls (how was it fair that she was a metamorphagus and had the ability to make herself even more stunning than she already was? They wondered bitterly) or boys who'd had not so happy endings in relationships with her- and even Faye her best friend who was as loyal to her as a Hufflepuff (despite being in Gryffindor)had to admit there had been way too many of them. Faye didn't really get her friend's obsession with boys (especially ones she wasn't even friends with first which had to be the best kind, she thought knowingly) Faye too was startling pretty even if it was in a completely different way but didn't have the same craving for male attention as Darelle did, she could understand why, when they walked the hallways of the magnificent castle people often throw the model like girl murderous looks and called her many insults and different name formations of 'slut' not that she enjoyed it, but Faye loved her anyways. Beneath the shallowness and vain appearance, Darelle had a heart of gold despite Faye being one of the only people open minded enough to see it, there was much more depth to her character than what met the eye, or what the hushed rumours carried across the common rooms made out to be.

It was bad enough the Slytherins and Ravenclaws taunted her (after the majority of boys in those houses attempted to 'chat her up', she didn't have to worry about the Hufflepuff however they were to kind to join in, but most of them were weary of her as if she had some sort of evil temptress charm, like a veela) both girls hated it when fellow Gryffindor started turning against her saying she didn't belong their house, as she was a brainless airhead and just a pretty face. Faye had to agree she never showed much bravery alright (she was literally petrified of Quiddich for fear of bludgers and their capability of breaking her perfectly crafted nose) but come on, her uncle Alastair was the famous 'Mad-eye' Moody, one of the greatest dark wizard catchers and auror of all time, surely that counted for something? Faye's reasoning however was only listened to a handful of people but at least due to her great efforts, Darelle had some friends now.

The two girls strolled to Transfiguration one day in their sixth year, by this stage most people had calmed down with the 'torment' merely growing tired of it, so on their way they for what seemed like the first time in ages, they had a nice peaceful girlie chat.

"Faye?" Darelle inquired questioningly, tossing her long silky locks behind her,

"What's it like to be a proper relationship?"

Her pint-sized friend snorted in amusement.

"Eh Dee, I don't mean to be smart here but surely you don't forget you have had heaps of more boyfriends than me!"

Darelle laughed in agreement. "Yeah about eight proper ones though" she seemed unashamed.

"You can't count Diggory you know" Faye teased with a grin, flashing her startling white teeth which where the only part of her body that could probably give Darrelle's a run for her galleons. People did always say she had a lovely smile.

"That lasted for like a week" She laughed remembering how the kind boy had taken a shine to Darelle feeling she needed a bit of support but quickly deemed them just friends backing out after realising how high maintenance she was, they were worlds apart but Faye couldn't help think he would've been quite good for her friend. Plus he was a Hogwarts champion now, and she knew only too well how her friend adored the limelight.

"I know I know don't remind me, but seriously I've doubt I have ever had anything as serious as you and George" she mused, ducking her head down to look at the other girl.

Instantly with the mention of his name Faye's face lit up into an untameable smile.

Darelle groaned.

"You are so disgustingly in love!"

"Am not!" Faye retorted giving her friend a light shove, which almost accidentally sent her flying into a nearby suit of armour.

"He is great though" She amended once finished spluttering in laughter.

"I still can't really believe were going out after all this time, even if its only been a month so far and I do see him less than before.. "

" Really? How come?"

"Oh you know him and Fred have always been inseparable it's just lately they are really caught up on this joke shop idea and busy inventing and stuff, I respect that though its good to have space and like they are going to do really well" she finished proudly.

Darelle just smiled at her, thinking to herself how lucky it was that Faye wasn't one of those clingy sorts of her girlfriends, she didn't have much success with love but it was easy to see that George was her friend's perfect match, even if he was a busy preoccupied one.

"I can't wait to see you two at the Yule Ball together" She almost squealed in delight the thought just popping into her head. "You're going to luck so cute; I literally cannot wait to do you up!"

"Well I suppose we will, thank Merlin he has that ruddy beard removed!"

With that the two girls dissolved into giggles at the memory of the twins, after a failed attempt to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire and quite a dodgy aging potion, looking like dishevelled old men.

"There isn't anybody I want to ask me really" Darelle mused "Well except Oliver of course; you think I should try asking him out myself? After all it is his last year here…"

And with that she was off gabbling about everything from his accent to his eyes and to be perfectly honest Faye was actually relieved when they reached McGonagall's classroom even though the stern witch was waiting at the doorframe for them, briskly whisking them inside with a brief yet harsh telling off (five points from Gryffindor for their poor time keeping)

The plus side was, when they entered , slipping into their seats quietly, Faye earned an ear splitting, heart melting smile from her favourite ginger , who had turned around to hand her a little note as Fred, beside him, waggled his eyebrows at her jokingly.

_'Faye Babe nice of you to join us- you delinquent!_

_ Minnie has just finished telling us more about that Yule Ball, I guess you're obliged to come with me now aren't you? ;) can't wait to see you in your sexy party dress and bust some moves on the dance floor even if it is awhile away._

_ Lots of Love, _

_Yo' beau Georgie _

_ X_

Faye rolled her eyes but then smiled brightly. It was nice to see his efforts, even cheesy little ones like these.

She chuckled and hoped secretly to herself that it would be a long time before those notes stopped coming. Perhaps Darelle was right, maybe she was disgustingly in love? … Nah. Never.


End file.
